


Feeling Something Special

by heeeybrittana



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, very slight Kara/Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeeybrittana/pseuds/heeeybrittana
Summary: Kara has noticed Alex becoming distant lately and wonders whats up with her sister. Kara's POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this is the first fic I've written in a while so it might be a little rough, but I couldn't get this out of my head. I hope you enjoy!

The first time Kara noticed something was up with Alex was when they were having one of their weekly sister nights.  This week, they were snuggled up on the couch eating pizza and watching Parks and Rec, one of Alex’s favorite shows.  Usually, she’d be laughing along with Kara at the character’s antics or asking questions about her day, but today she was silent.  Kara lifted her head off her sister’s shoulder and stared at Alex, trying to get her attention, but Alex was staring off into space with a barely there smile on her face. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Kara prodded, poking her index finger into Alex’s side.

“Huh what? … Oh nothing,” Alex quickly glanced at Kara before turning to pay attention to the TV.

Kara squinted her eyes in suspicion but didn’t push it.  She knew that Alex would tell her eventually in her own time, so she dropped it and turned back just in time to see Ben Wyatt walk out in an elaborate batman costume.

~            

A week later, Kara, Alex, and Winn were all hanging out at the DEO after a particularly hard case involving an alien kidnapping and killing other aliens for target practice.  The NCPD, including Detective Maggie Sawyer, were the first to discover the bodies and she enlisted the help of the DEO to track down the alien, which ended in a very rough fight.

After the case with Roulette, the detective seemed to be working on more and more cases with them over the past couple of weeks, and if the success rates were any indication, she and Alex got along extremely well.  _It was good for her sister_ , Kara thought, _she needs more friends besides her sister and her boss._  

All of a sudden, Kara heard a slight giggle from a couple of seats away where Alex was leaning back in a comfy chair and smiling at her phone.  Kara gaped at her and then turned to Winn who had a confused look on his face as well.

Kara leaned in closer and whispered, “Did you hear that?  She giggled!  My sister does not _giggle_ at anything!”

“Ya that was kinda scary”, Winn replied in a hushed voice, “Maybe she’s looking at a Buzzfeed article or something?”

“No way.  Look at her!  She’s texting somebody.  She’s been acting so weird these past couple of weeks.”

“Like how?”

“I don’t know… she’s always thinking really hard about something but when I ask her about it, she shuts me down.”

“Maybe she likes somebody?” Winn suggested, glancing at Alex as she laughed again.

“Ya right! Who?  I would know if my sister had a crush on somebody,” Kara scoffed. 

When they were finally given the clear to go home soon after, Kara rushed over to Alex as she was sliding on her leather jacket. 

“So… who were you texting?”

“Oh uh… Mom”

“Really Alex?” Kara sighed in disbelief, “Eliza is not that funny. Did I do something to think that you can’t trust me?”

“What? No! Kara how could you think that?”

“Well, you’ve been acting distant for weeks now. Ever since we saved the president. I just want to help whatever’s going on with you.”

“I know you do.  There’s just… Look I’m just not ready to tell you ok? I will eventually,” Alex gently put a hand on her sister’s shoulder.

“I love you. You know that, right?” Kara wrapped her arms around her sister.

“I know. I love you too.”

~

About two and a half weeks after that, Kara noticed an increase of Alex being unavailable to hang out with her after their cases.  They still had their regular sister night, but Kara was so used to just flying to Alex’s apartment whenever she wanted to talk to her sister, that she was very confused about the empty apartment several times this week.  She knew that it must’ve had something to do with her recent distant behavior.  Kara considered following her to figure out where she was going in case she was in some sort of trouble, but she decided against it because she knew Alex would get mad when she eventually found out. 

Kara wanted to spend more time with her sister, however, so when she was unexpectedly invited to one of Lena Luthor’s exclusive parties, she asked if Alex could be her plus one.  She figured Alex could come as back up in case anything went wrong and it would be fun to get ready with her sister.  Lena told Kara that all of the city’s richest and most influential people were invited to show support for the National City’s finest officers.  Alex only agreed after Kara told her that her new friend Maggie would probably be attending. 

And so here they were, standing in the midst of National City’s most elite population.  Kara was in a light pink dress that ended at her knees and tan heels. Alex wore her black dress and heels, and Kara thought her sister looked amazing.

“So why is Lena Luthor doing this?” Alex asked as she scanned guests.

“She said that she wanted to create a positive connection between her Luthor name and the police in the city because everybody knows who her brother is,” Kara smiled.

“Well look at you,” Alex teased, “You and Lena seem to be getting along pretty well.”

“Ya well…” Kara blushed and looked away before turning back to the brunette, “I’m really glad you’re here with me, Alex.  I miss you.”

“I miss you too Kara. I promise I’ll tell you everything soon, ok?”

Kara just smiled, nodded, and grabbed two glasses of champagne as the waiter walked by, handing one to Alex.  As more guests were still arriving, the Danvers sisters mingled throughout the vast amount of people waiting for Lena Luthor to make her grand entrance. 

All of a sudden, however, Kara heard a quick gasp come from Alex’s mouth beside her and she quickly began to search for what might have gone wrong.  An alien attack maybe?  But Kara saw nothing so she concentrated quickly and switched to her super hearing, desperate to find what went wrong.  The only thing she really heard, however, was the quick and very loud heartbeat coming from Alex’s chest.  Nothing else seemed to be out of place, so she looked at her sister, confused.  She noticed that Alex wasn’t really focusing on any threat, but staring at the entrance of the party.  Kara quickly turned to try and find who Alex was looking at, and she found smug face of Maxwell Lord. 

Kara was completely baffled.  Of course he would be here but Max Lord hasn’t been a threat to them in months!  So why is Alex staring at him and why is her heart beating so fast? Kara could only draw one conclusion… Alex had a crush on Max Lord.

If only Kara stood at a different angle she could see who Alex was really staring at: a very pretty detective in an amazing red dress, red lips, and flowing hair. 

~

Lena came on stage soon after that and Alex said that she was going to say hello to Maggie.  After her speech, Kara flagged down Lena and was just about to walk over to her when she heard the distant sounds of an explosion.  Soon, Alex found her, with Detective Sawyer in tow, and said that J’onn had just informed her of an alien attack right outside the city.  _So much for a nice night_ , Kara thought as she ran into the alleyway behind the event and took off flying. 

~

When Kara woke up the next morning, she made herself some coffee before browsing her laptop, looking for articles from Lena’s party.  She found one that included a picture of all the sponsors from the night, including Max Lord. Kara thought for a minute, if Alex really did like Max she didn’t know what she would say.  She loves her sister very much and wants to support her in everything she does, but she deserves so much better than him.  He even tried to kill Kara more than once!  Maybe that was what she was hiding and was afraid to tell Kara.

Then there was a knock on her door and she used her x-ray vision to see Alex holding a bag from Noonan’s.  She smiled and ran over to let her in.

“Alex! Have I ever told you that you are my favorite person?” Kara asked as she dug into the bag for a pastry.

“Yes and I will hold that to you,” Alex smiled as she sat down on the couch.

“Hope you weren’t up too late last night after we saved those people,” Kara plopped down beside her sister, munching on her breakfast.

“Nah it wasn’t too bad.  Maggie helped a lot with everything.”

“You two seem to make great partners.”

Alex hummed in response and looked out the window, “Look, Kara, I… um… I want to tell you something.”

Kara sat up straighter, “About why you’ve been acting strange lately?” _Well here goes nothing_ , she thought.

Alex cleared her throat and turned towards her sister, “So I’ve sort of been seeing someone…”

Before she could continue, Kara cut her off, “I know you like Max Lord.”

“What??” Alex choked out, baffled as to why Kara would think that.

“I saw you staring at him as he walked in and you’re heartbeat got super fast.”

“You listened to my heartbeat?” Alex asked, annoyed.

“It was kinda hard to ignore Alex.”

“Well, I don’t like Max! That’s insane!”

“Oh come on Alex! I thought you were going to tell me! I don’t understand why you like him but I will always be here for you! Why did you think…”

“I’m gay!” Alex quickly interrupted her before Kara could dig herself deeper. 

Kara stared at her sister, stunned, “What?”

Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath before focusing, “I don’t like Max Lord because I’m gay, Kara. That is what I didn’t want to tell you.”

“Why not?”

“Because I was afraid of how you would react,” Alex looked down and fiddled with her hands. Anything to distract from the fact that she just came out to her sister. 

“Oh Alex… How could you think I would do anything less than love you for who you are? I don’t care that you like girls. In fact, I think it’s amazing!”

“Really?” Alex looked up at Kara with those puppy dog eyes she’s so famous for.

Kara pulled her sister closer so that Alex could rest her head on her shoulder, “Of course. Thank you for telling me… really I’m very happy for you.”

Alex smiled into her shirt, “Thanks Kara.”

“Wait… so if you weren’t looking at Max, then who were you staring at that made your heart beat so fast?”

Alex mumbled something into Kara’s shoulder.  “What? I couldn’t quite get that?” Kara laughed.

“Um… Maggie,” Alex stated more clearly.

“Oh my god Detective Sawyer? Aw that’s so cute! She’s so nice and pretty and perfect for you!”

“Ya we’ve sort of been seeing each other these past couple of weeks.  She’s really amazing and she makes me feel something special.”

 “I’m really glad you found somebody. You’re going to have to invite her over soon so I can meet her.”

“I will soon. She wants to meet you too.”

Kara smiled, happy that Alex felt confident enough to tell her that she was dating a girl.  All she wanted was to see her sister happy and Kara could already tell that this was a huge step towards a happy Alex Danvers.  Everything in Kara’s life was coming together perfectly and she couldn’t ask for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> So... ya. :) I hope it wasn't too rushed. I did the best I could. I hope that you enjoyed it and comments are appreciated!


End file.
